


Shorn

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [121]
Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: She shaves her head,after.





	Shorn

**Author's Note:**

> Title: shorn  
> Prompt: hairless  
> Written January 31 – February 1, 2019

She shaves her head,  
                  after.  
  
Carefully, with a  
            newly-forged blade,  
the king’s barber’s steady hands  
                     reveal her skull’s pale skin.  
  
“You’ll set a new fashion trend, Highness,” the barber tells her.  
  
She smiles into the mirror,  
trailing her fingertips along the crown of her head.  
  
“I thank you, sir,” she says as  
the barber bows his way  
from the room.  
  
She never does let  
her hair  
grow  
long again.


End file.
